Bear - Rabbit
by Madhara Flux
Summary: "Recuerdo la noche en que todo cambio. Severus Snape llegó con la noticia de haber conseguido el ingrediente que hacía falta para la poción que me devolvería algo de paz y, por si fuera poco, una profecía."


**Bear - Rabbit**

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto_ _ **"Palabras Oscuras"**_ _del foro_ _ **"El Lado Oscuro de la Fama"**_

 _Palabra de la semana_ _ **Inflexible**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling_

 **Summary:** _ **"**_ _Recuerdo la noche en que todo cambio. Severus Snape llegó con la noticia de haber conseguido el ingrediente que hacía falta para la poción que me devolvería algo de paz y, por si fuera poco, una profecía."_

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre)._

 **Beteado:** _Por la Increbulosa G. Mauvaise, sin quien nada de esto habría sido posible._

Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi debut con este bebe hermoso. La emoción me tiene bañada en lágrimas, espero les guste. Si no, no pasa nada, en otro Universo estoy segura que lo amaran.

 **1979**

Severus Snape era un hombre inteligente, astuto y calculador. Muchos pensarían que, habiendo salido de Hogwarts relativamente hace poco tiempo, sería aún alguien inmaduro a sus 19 años. Pero las personas que pensaban aquello eran todas ingenuas o estúpidas, a su parecer; ciertamente no era algo que le preocupará especialmente, mucho menos en un momento como este, cuando su misión era lo primordial.

En Hogwarts, fue hecho de burla y menospreciado cientos sino miles de veces; en un arrebato de ira perdió a su única amiga y casi muere por culpa del insensato de Black. Por un tiempo, llegó a creer que no valía la pena, que a pesar de su talento y esfuerzos, siempre seria visto de menos. Hasta que Lucius Malfoy lo contacto en nombre del hombre más poderoso, inteligente y cruel que haya conocido jamás. Ese hombre, Lord Voldemort, lo juzgo por sus capacidades, por sus habilidades simple y llanamente. Con el tiempo pudo hacerse de un lugar en el círculo interno del Señor Oscuro y ser merecedor de su confianza, la poca que él podía sentir por nadie. Como mentor y aprendiz se hicieron muy cercanos. Nunca se sintió más aceptado, más cómodo y más aterrado.

El hombre era un líder, un visionario, pero parecía perder el norte frecuentemente y en esos momentos era cruel, sanguinario, perverso, sádico. Severus logro convencerlo, después de un par de cruciatus, para diagnosticarse. Una maldición estaba robándole la cordura a su Señor, a la única persona que había confiado en él. Se propuso librarlo de ella a la brevedad.

Todo lo vivido lo llevo a ese lugar, un pub roñoso y de mala muerte: "El Cabeza de Cerdo". No podía entender cómo alguien podía tener tan mal gusto de tener una cita de trabajo en un lugar como éste, pero, ¡claro!, estamos hablando de Albus—muchos—nombres—Dumbledore.

Su investigación lo llevó hasta ese hombre. Cuando estudió en Hogwarts puedo comprobar en carne propia la negligencia y la parcialidad del viejo mago. De alguna manera, Dumbledore maldijo a su Mentor en algún momento años atrás. El Señor Oscuro calcula que pudo ser cuando solicitó el puesto de Profesor de Defensa en Hogwarts.

Su misión consistía en conseguir un poco de sangre del mago mayor para usarla en una poción que romperá cualquier vínculo o maldición que esté en el Lord.

Pasados unos veinte minutos llego Dumbledore con una horrible túnica verde limón con estrellas moradas; Severus se preguntó ociosamente si el hombre mayor tenía algún tipo de daltonismo. Él ya estaba posicionado, oculto gracias a un par de pociones muy útiles, inventadas por él mismo, que permitían ser completamente indetectable a quién las bebe. Un par de minutos después llego una libélula gigante; Sybill Trelawney realmente se asemejaba a ese insecto.

Después de esa noche nada sería igual. Muchos planes cambiarían, y él estaría en primera fila para contemplarlo.

 **2000**

Puedo asegurar que Tom Marvolo Riddle, ahora Damon Arsen, no es más que un hombre implacable, _inflexible_ e imponente en más de un sentido. Su magia es arrolladora, al igual que su carisma. Su infancia es algo en lo que no le gusta pensar, su adolescencia y juventud estuvieron plagadas de oscuridad y siendo adulto el odio y la desmedida ambición casi lo destruyen, sin mencionar a un viejo senil y narcisista. Claro, ¿cómo lo sé? Ocurre el pequeño detalle de que todos aquellos nombres me corresponden.

Recuerdo la noche en que todo cambio. Severus Snape llegó con la noticia de haber conseguido el ingrediente que hacía falta para la poción que me devolvería algo de paz y, por si fuera poco, una profecía.

Gracias a Merlín, Severus Snape es un hombre de recursos, y astuto. Cuando la mujer terminó de decir la profecía, la aturdió y al viejo—amante—de—muggles. Les borró la memoria, consiguió la sangre y vino hasta mí. Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente.

Un par de semanas después, restituido a mi antigua forma (no más hombre medio serpiente) gracias a las pociones de Severus y el haber unido nuevamente mi alma, menos un trozo. Aún persigo la inmortalidad. El anillo de los Gaunt jamás me abandona desde entonces.

Después de analizarlo, decidí no hacer nada para cumplir la estúpida profecía, nadie más tenía conocimiento sobre ella. Severus me sugirió obliviarlo. Además, muchos cambios se efectuaron para la causa. Regresamos a las bases y teniendo el poder del que me hice con los años siendo un Señor Oscuro, pude influenciar más hondamente en la política para efectuar los cambios que la comunidad mágica necesitaba. El terror a Lord Voldemort también contribuyó para aplacar las masas, a pesar de pequeños grupos como la Orden del Pollo Rostizado.

Los Caballeros de la Orden de Walpurgis regresaron, y se infiltraron en cada aspecto del mundo mágico sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta muy tarde. Economía, política, educación... en fin. Para evitar confrontaciones inadecuadas, Tom Riddle murió en 1981 a causa de un ritual fallido. Albus Dumbledore sigue insistiendo que no se debe dejar la precaución. En 1991 fue destituido de su cargo como director de Hogwarts por interferir en el progreso y pener alumnos en peligro al esconder la Piedra Filosofal en la escuela. Una alumna murió. Hermione Granger.

Damon Arsen se presentó ante la Sociedad Mágica Británica como un familiar lejano de la familia Longbottom en 1985, con la edad de 17 años, huérfano y aprendiz de costumbres y cultura arcaica. Necesitaba conocer a aquel chico que habría elegido. Que no actuara a raíz de la profecía no significa que la olvidara. Estuve analizando las palabras cuidadosamente.

 _«El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...»_

Palabra clave, derrotar. La derrota puede tomar cientos de formas. Por otro lado, al no señalarlo, no hay necesidad de matar o morir. Creo que con el hecho de haberla descartado se invalida.

Gracias a esta asociación con los Longbottom pude adentrarme en las mentes de la nueva generación del llamado lado de la Luz. No lo reconoceré ante nadie, pero el chiquillo siempre me fascinó. Gracias a la amistad entre Alice Longbottom y Lilian Potter pude estar cerca de ambos mocosos. Tenían cinco cuando llegue a sus vidas, Longbottom siempre lleno de raspones y tierra, y en una ocasión evite que lo lanzaran por una ventana. Sus padres no estaban en casa, el chico me adora. Entró a Hufflepuff. Y Potter, desde el momento que estuvimos solos, sentí su fuerza, sus ojos verdes siempre tan vivos, tan contenidos, llenos de magia. También conocí a los Weasley, los Abbot y otras familias que necesitan abrir sus mentes.

Gracias a mí, Lord Voldemort aún es un recordatorio de la guerra, el sufrimiento y una advertencia para toda aquel que no quiera seguir las reglas. Sigo sin soportar la incompetencia y generalmente soy un cabrón. Pero Potter... Harry Potter me arruinó.

 **1986**

 _(Harry Potter, 6 años)_

—¿Rey, me cuentas un cuento?

" _Ser niñero, a que me he rebajado por curiosidad, lo Gryffindor se pega, debo hacer un ritual de limpieza"_ pensaba, mientras el mocoso Potter me hablaba.

Ascendieron a James Potter como Jefe de División de Aurores, los "Merodeadores" fueron a celebrar. El mocoso Longbottom enfermó y yo estaba leyendo. Dos horas después…

—No mocoso, no leo cuentos infantiles —lo veo bajarse de su cama con su ridículo pijama de oso, con colita, orejas y todo, ¿pero que están pensando sus padres? Viene hacia mí sin miedo y se sube a mis piernas.

—Bueno,¿ y si me cuentas algo que te guste? Siempre dices que somos cabezas de chorlito, yo no quiero ser cabeza de chorlito —la decepción en su voz y sus ojos, verdes, brillantes, hipnóticos en muda suplica.

—Bien, sólo me sé el de los tres hermanos. Éste será un secreto, mocoso —cuando sentí su afirmación, lo acomode en su cama, yo junto a él. A pesar de tener el cabello tan alborotado, era sumamente suave—. Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban por un camino sinuoso y solitario al atardecer…

 **1988**

 _(Harry Potter, 8 años)_

—¿De verdad necesitas eso para dormir? —no entiendo, para qué la luz. En los últimos años me he visto en esta habitación más de lo que desearía. Los Potter siempre están ocupados, Potter padre en su carrera de Auror, la Señora Potter en su trabajo de Inefable. Black con Potter y Lupin dando clases en la escuela para hijos de muggles que abrimos hace poco, aunque nadie sabe que tengo algo que ver. Los Malfoy están escalando en popularidad, Lucius no tiene nada que envidiarle a sus pavos reales. Son idénticos.

—¿N-no? —responde, bajando la voz.

Pensándolo bien, hace unos días lo veo extraño.

—Me dirás que te pasa —demandar funciona mejor con los chiquillos. De toda esta generación, tengo puestos los ojos en los gemelos Weasley, son muy astutos y creativos; el más pequeño de los Nott, es un estratega nato. Aún no trato mucho con los demás, me desesperan, pero Harry es mi mayor proyecto, es astuto, ágil mentalmente, poderoso. Que cambien sus actitudes me pone alerta; no, no es preocupación, sólo me alerta.

—Te vas a reír —acaba de hacer el puchero más adorable.

Espera ¿qué?

—Dímelo, así podemos solucionar el maldito problema —lo asusté, mierda. Pero no se tapa con la colcha. Al menos ya no usa pijamas de animalitos. Es tonto, pero le quedaban bien. Se pone de pie en la cama, me mira a los ojos y dice:

—Hay un monstruo en el armario.

Fue algo en sus ojos, realmente siento que son como los de una serpiente, tan hipnóticos que no puedes más que sucumbir.

—Vamos a darle la paliza de su miserable vida, así nunca volverá a entrar en tu armario —su sonrisa fue cegadora, las lágrimas y el abrazo no me los esperaba. Nadie me había abrazado. Nunca. Sólo Harry.

 **1990**

 _(Harry Potter, 10 años)_

—¡POTTER! CUANDO TE ATRAPE DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO…

Puedo escuchar sus carcajadas y pasos corriendo. No puedo evitar que una media sonrisa se asome en mi boca. A pesar de estar vestido con un traje de conejito blanco y orejas rosas, escucharlo feliz, después de todo lo que ha pasado en su casa, con sus padres más distantes, más ausentes... Harry me ve más a mí que a ellos. Black fue transferido y viene cada mes. Lupin ahora trabaja con las manadas de Hombres Lobo en el Norte. Todos lo aman, pero Harry no los ve. Es como si estuvieran en otra dimensión.

Una luz cegadora me saca de mis pensamientos. ¿Pero qué mierda?

—MALDITO MOCOSO, ¡VEN AQUÍ! — está de más decir que me vengué. Ahora, Potter tiene su traje de osito, como el que usaba años antes, pero no se lo podrá sacar en una semana.

—REY, QUITAME ESTO, PREFIERO COSQUILLAS, EL PELO VERDE, PORFAVOR. ¡DAMON!

Lo último que escucho antes de irme por Flu es "me la pagaras, Rey".

Nunca dejó de llamarme así. Me gusta.

 **1991**

 _(Harry Potter, 11 años)_

—A ver, mocosos, si se separan sepan que no los voy a buscar. Se quedarán vagando en el callejón Diagon solos, mendigando hasta que alguien más los encuentre. Si los acompañé hoy es porque a ustedes dos —digo, señalando a los gemelos— su madre no los puede controlar. ¿Cómo es que no sabe cuál es cuál?

—Es un don —dice Fred.

—No podemos —continúa George.

—Evitar ser —prosigue Fred.

—ASOMBROSOS —gritan ambos… mocosos insufribles.

—Neville, tus padres aún no llegan de su misión en Rusia, y Harry...

—No lo digas, todos saben que mis padres se están separando, lo sé, ¿vale? —dice el menor de los Potter, con aparente indiferencia.

—Yo iba a decir, por el acceso a las bibliotecas Black y Potter —levanto la ceja y empezamos a caminar dejando que Harry se serene. Los Potter han sido unos padres algo ausentes y Harry siempre se ha sentido culpable desde que los escuchó discutir por haberse casado tan jóvenes. Ahora, después de más de una década juntos, se van a separar. Es un escándalo, no muchos magos se separan. Harry está destrozado. Ni siquiera la idea de ir a Hogwarts lo emociona.

En la Mansión Longbottom nos recibe Augusta. Es una mujer muy dura, pero justa. Los chicos corren a dejar sus cosas.

Harry sale al jardín. No puedo no seguirlo.

—Por favor, no me digas que aunque se separen me seguirán amando o alguna de esas cosas. Los Longbottom han sido más mis padres que ellos —cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para poner una mano en su hombro, se voltea y me abraza, mi túnica se empapa rápidamente—. Los amo, Rey, y siempre quise que un día, sólo un día, yo fuera el centro de su universo, pero por más que me esforzaba, nada los hacía salir de su trabajo... ni ser bueno, ni bromista, ni callado, ni ruidoso. Y ahora ya no-y-a-n-no.

Por un momento, imaginé cómo sería la vida de Harry si hubiera ido tras los Potter. Pero deseché esa línea de pensamiento, el chico destrozado en mis brazos no necesita una idea de "que pasaría sí", necesitaba algo real.

—Harry, yo perdí a mi padres, lo sabes, pero ellos no me hacen ser quien soy, son mis decisiones. Yo decidí seguir adelante, yo decidí estar en este lugar, como decidí dejarte entrar en mi vida y no me arrepiento. Eres un chico muy especial, ellos se hundieron en sus propios mundos y se perdieron de la maravilla que crecía en su casa. Y, si le dices a alguien algo de esto, te destripo, mocoso. Ahora lávate la cara, no es el fin del mundo —pude sentir una sonrisa, pequeña, pero sonrisa.

—¿No me dejarás, Rey? —sus ojos brillaban más intensamente que nunca.

—No podría, aunque quisiera. Y no quiero.

 **1994**

 _(Harry Potter, 14 años)_

—¿Me explicarás por qué estás tan molesto? —Potter estaba insufrible estas pascuas. Tuve trabajo, reuniones, el mundo está avanzando, al fin las cosas pintan bien. Excepto por este pequeño inconveniente… no tan pequeño, en realidad. Harry está pegando el estirón, su rostro está perdiendo la redondez de la niñez y está dejando crecer su cabello. Ahora usa ropa algo ajustada en tonos oscuros y delineador negro; sus ojos se ven espectaculares, debe ser todo un rompecorazones… y por alguna razón me molesta pensar en ello.

—¿No se supone que los Slytherin somos más sutiles sacando información? —Harry ya nunca me llama Rey.

Su padre y padrino, después de la selección de Harry en la casa de las serpientes, se alejaron y cambiaron con él. No es algo muy significativo, pero para alguien como Harry, que ha estado buscando su aprobación desesperadamente por años, es un mundo de diferencia. Lilian Evans apenas sale del Ministerio de Magia, no se la ve mucho.

—Directo y al punto siempre funciona mejor contigo —me preocupa, estos años la distancia no nos separó, las cartas algunas veces eran casi diarias, de unos meses para acá esto ha cambiado y no encuentro la razón. Siempre que se trata de Harry me siento algo desorientado.

—Ya no soy ese niño al que le contabas cuentos, Damon, ya no eres mi niñero. No tienes que estar como mama gallina detrás de mí.

Neville, que está sentado en el otro sillón de la sala, me mira curioso antes de salir tras Harry. Él ahora tiene una habitación en la Mansión Longbottom. Yo me fui hace un año a vivir cerca de Glasgow. En una casa protegida hasta los cimientos, claro, las mansiones son demasiado para mí solo. La compré con las ganancias que me dejan ser el socio de la Fábrica de Pociones que Severus montó años atrás.

¿Tal vez Harry está molesto por haberme mudado?

 **1996**

 _(Harry Potter, 16 años)_

—Lucius, ¿cómo han ido las cosas? —los últimos años hemos logrado el cambio de legislación para mejorar la vida de las criaturas mágicas como Hombres Lobo, Centauros, Veelas y Dragones. También hemos logrado que los hijos de muggles estén más dispuestos a quedarse en el mundo mágico. Además, logramos que los padres y familiares de éstos no sepan nada acerca de la magia.

—Mi Lord, el orfanato ahora cuenta con 232 niños. 15 llegaron por mordida de hombre lobo, Lupin los llevó a una de las manadas en el sur. Potter está buscando al responsable. No habíamos visto algo así desde Greyback. En el Ministerio de Magia las cosas van bien para Barty Crouch Jr. Su padre cada vez tiene más detractores. Pronto tendremos a un nuevo Ministro de Magia. Y en Hogwarts he logrado que la junta de Gobierno apruebe "Culturas del mundo" como obligatoria a nivel T.I.M.O.S. y "Magia Arcana" como opcional a nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—Muy bien Lucius, ahora necesit… —no terminé la frase al ver entrar el búho real de Harry. Hace un mes la afluencia de cartas ha ido en aumento, después de un año sin correspondencia. Las primeras fueron tentativas y algo recelosas. El mocoso tenía la idea de que no me importaba lo suficiente para estar molesto. Que equivocado estaba—. Continuamos después, Lucius. Saluda a Narcissa de mi parte —al salir Lucius tome la carta del ave.

" _Damon,_

 _Ya aprendí mi lección, reconozco que fuí un idiota, yo fuí quién se alejó, pero necesitaba tiempo para poner en claro mi vida. Tú has sido lo único constante y real que he tenido. Ahora sueno como un estúpido Gryffindor._

 _Estaré el próximo fin de semana en Hogsmeade, frente a la casa de los gritos a las tres de la tarde. Si no estás ahí, te juro que esta foto aparecerá en el Profeta, el Quisquilloso y empapelará cada rincón del Ministerio de Magia, el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade._

 _TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, MALDITO CONEJO._

 _Harry James Potter._

 _Pdt. Esa es una copia de varias, la original la tengo a buen resguardo"_

En el sobre hay una foto. Es del día en que me puso ese maldito traje. No hay forma en que no vaya.

Mi pequeña serpiente sabe jugar sus cartas, pero no sabe con quién se metió.

 **1998**

 _(Harry Potter, 17 años)_

—Harry James Potter —Minerva McGonagall le entrega el diploma y un reconocimiento a la excelencia. ¿Quién diría que ese mocoso sería Premio Anual? Con su cabello hasta los hombros, ojos delineados en negro y piercings en la ceja y el cartílago de la oreja derecha.

Lilian Evans aplaude mientras James Potter y Sirius Black lanzan cohetes gritando. Lupin, a mi lado, los mira con diversión antes de regresar la vista a Harry. Hay tanto orgullo en su mirada que me hace sentir algo incómodo. La entrega de diplomas termina con Ronald Weasley. La celebración esta vez será en la Mansión Potter. Neville será aprendiz de Pomona Sprout por dos años más.

—Cachorro, felicidades, estamos todos tan orgullosos. Ahora dime, ¿ya decidiste que vas a estudiar ahora que terminaste Hogwarts y con tan buenas calificaciones? —le pregunta Lupin cuando se acerca a nosotros. Me mira y guiña un ojo. Maldito provocador.

—Será Auror.

—Será Inefable.

Es lo que dicen Black, Potter y Evans al mismo tiempo. No debieron hacerlo. A Harry no le gusta que le digan que puede o no hacer.

—Tío Remus, voy a estudiar Política Internacional. Voy a ser Ministro de Magia en unos años —Lupin lo abraza.

—Serás un Ministro increíble, cachorro.

—Padre, Madre, nos vemos en casa —no hay un solo rastro de emoción en su rostro mientras hace una reverencia y sale por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Remus Lupin mira a sus amigos con decepción y les pide que le dejen solo cuando dan un par de pasos en la dirección en la que se va Harry. Black está en shock. Yo voy tras él, naturalmente. Y sé perfectamente dónde está.

…

En la Torre de Astronomía encuentro a Harry, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Tiene una botella de Whisky de Fuego en la mano.

—¿Realmente quieres ser Ministro de Magia? —no se sorprende, sabía que vendría. Invoco un sofá confortable en el cuál estar cómodos. No voy a ensuciar mi túnica en el piso. Antes de sentarme, sello la habitación para que no nos molesten.

—Eres tan snob, Rey —dice, mientras se sienta a horcajadas en mi regazo, con una sonrisa seductora adornando sus labios, la botella olvidada en el suelo.

Desde ese día frente a la casa de los gritos no podemos tener las manos fuera del otro. Resultó que dejó de hablarme para mostrarse ante mí como un joven "adulto". No quería ser un niño a mis ojos. No me dio tiempo de hablar cuando ya me estaba besando. Debo decir que ha sido uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. Claro que me enfurecí al saber que había "practicado" con su compañero de cuarto, Draco Malfoy.

—Responde. Además ¿de dónde sacaste el licor? —lo tenía sujeto de las piernas, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos. Me mira fijamente antes de responder:

—Sí, quiero. Quiero dejar mi huella, quiero que recuerden mi nombre. Sé que tienes aún muchos planes y quiero ayudarte con ellos. No voy a poner mi vida estúpidamente en peligro como un Auror o un Inefable. Quiero vivir muchos años para estar a tu lado. Y la botella la tenía Theo en su baúl. Se la saqué en la mañana para celebrar contigo. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, sólo hay una cosa que quiero hacer para celebrar… y para eso no necesitamos alcohol.

Harry se enteró de la verdad por casualidad la navidad pasada. Fueron días difíciles. Él llegó de improviso a mi casa, a la cual le di acceso cuando iniciamos esta relación. Ese día, salí a una reunión de emergencia. Algunos Mortifagos renegados de la guerra pasada estaban haciendo un escándalo en un pueblo muggle. Al no encontrarme decidió esperarme en la biblioteca. Había unos documentos sobre una mesa con los movimientos de los últimos años que me envió Lucius esa mañana.

Al regresar, tenía la túnica sucia de escombros y sangre; esos imbéciles realmente creyeron que iban a poder conmigo. Cuando vi a Harry, estaba sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. No salimos de allí hasta que le expliqué todo, al menos todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él no lo sabe, pero es lo más importante que tengo. No sabe lo cerca que estuvo de crecer sin sus padres, de morir, si no fuera por Severus estoy seguro que en mi locura habría asesinado a todos los Potter. Pero eso no importa, ahora tengo a un muy hermoso y hormonal joven que me mira con tanta pasión que siento que haré combustión en cualquier momento.

Acaricio sus mejillas mientras lo beso profundo, brutal; estar con él es la perdición. Hay algo salvaje en nuestros encuentros, algo más allá de la posesión o el mismo placer. Es el embriagante poder. Su magia y la mía se atraen, se completan. No hay alguien más perfecto en el mundo para mí que Harry Potter. Nadie podría comprarse.

Le amo. Sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que le amo.

 **1999**

 _(Harry Potter, 19 años)_

Le propuse vivir conmigo a Harry el día de su cumpleaños 18. No soportaba la idea de no tenerlo cada noche, no despertar a su lado en las mañanas. En nuestra primera navidad le regale un pijama de oso.

El día de mi cumpleaños, me regalo un pijama de conejito. Pero esta vez era un conejo negro. Sólo pude besarlo.

La mañana de año nuevo nos encontrábamos en la cama, vestidos con las estúpidas pijamas, tomados de la mano. Por la ventana podía verse una tormenta de nieve.

—Rey, Tom, Voldemort —le miré, curioso. Harry no usaba mis otros nombres. En realidad, después de contarle mi vida, no volvió a mencionar el tema, entendiendo mi reticencia al hablar del tema—. Este tiempo contigo, cada momento, desde que era un niño, han sido los más felices que he vivido. Y-yo te Amo. No importa el nombre que uses, o dónde estemos. Te amaré siempre.

Nunca estuve más atónito. Nadie me había dicho algo así. Puedo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad y la cautela. Le debió tomar mucho valor decirme aquello. En un momento decido lo que debo hacer. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos tomo su mano y deslizo en su dedo el anillo que no me he retirado en 20 años. Harry me mira en shock.

—No hay nadie más con quien yo desee compartir mi vida. No hay nadie en quien confié más —lo siguiente que sé es que estoy recibiendo un beso salado y lleno de risas con el que lidiar.

 **2000**

Ha sido toda una aventura. Harry entra el día de hoy a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y se está preparando para manejar los asientos del Wizengamot a nombre de los Potter.

—¡REY! ¿HAS VISTO MI TÚNICA AZUL? —sigue siendo insufrible. Entro a la habitación donde me encuentro con un Harry Potter envuelto en una toalla que apenas cubre lo indispensable, el cabello húmedo y agua bajando en medio de sus anchos hombros. Siento como se me seca la boca rápidamente y mis pantalones se ajustan.

De un momento a otro ya ni un calcetín cubre mi cuerpo. Siempre he sido muy impaciente. El deseo es tan corrosivo y abrumador.

Lanzo a Harry hacía la cama.

—¡Pero qué haces! No ves que no puedo llegar tard-¡oh! —siempre se calla cuando le beso bajo la oreja izquierda, succiono fuerte la piel que cubre su cuello. He memorizado su cuerpo, sus reacciones, cada una ha sido una conquista. Sigo besando y mordiendo la piel que encuentro en mi descenso hacia su ombligo. Desde allí lo miro fijamente. Esta sudando, sonrojado, sus ojos oscuros por el deseo. Algunos de mis besos se están poniendo oscuros. Perfecto. No quiero que Harry salga sin una prueba de que me pertenece.

—Sólo quiero desearte un buen día. Y aún tienes hora y media para llegar.

Cuando Harry llega al Ministerio está relajado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Igual que yo al entrar a la reunión con el subdirector de Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick. Necesitan un nuevo maestro de Cultura y Magia Arcana. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Hogwarts fue mi hogar antes de Harry. Ahora ese mocoso es mi hogar.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño bebe. Para quienes son nuevos en el Tomarry/Harrymort o en el slash en general (Nahoj, esto es por ti pequeño pillin, gracias por el apoyo), bienvenidos al Lado Oscuro. Créanme no se van a arrepentir. Nos divertimos mucho por aquí._

 _Quiero agradecer a mi hermosa Bestie. Preciosa sin ti, nada de esto estaría pasando y te lo agradezco. Te quiero._

 _Y para finalizar una consigna a seguir:_

 **REVIEW = AMORSHHH**

 **AMORSHHH = AMORSHH**


End file.
